Various self-propelled and motorized scooters are known in the art. These include two wheeled, three wheeled and other multi-wheeled embodiments.
Known three wheeled scooter embodiments include those disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,192, issued to Shelton for a Three-Wheeled Scooter-Type Vehicle ('192 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,121, issued to Holter for a Tri-Skater ('121 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,090, issued to Chuang for a Cambering Vehicle Having Inclined Pivot Axle ('090 patent); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,687 for a Cambering Vehicle and Mechanism ('687 patent).
The '192 patent discloses a scooter having two rear wheel frame members, each with a narrow foot placement area, that can be moved between a first adjacent position and a second spaced position. The two rear wheels are each mounted with a spring that biases them in the line of direction of their respective frame members. The bias arrangement also allows movement of the wheels out of this line of direction, while returning them in the absence of a displacement force. This arrangement permits forward movement of the scooter when the user shifts his or her weight from side to side.
The '121 patent discloses a scooter device similarly possessing narrow foot placement platforms, yet with tilted caster rear wheels instead of spring biased rear wheels. This “tilted caster” arrangement has an effect similar to that of the '192 patent, biasing the wheels in the line of direction of the frame member (if aligned therewith) and permitting forward propulsion of the scooter device in response to side to side movement of the user.
The '090 patent discloses a scooter device that possesses narrow foot placement platforms and does not utilize spring biased or tilted caster rear wheels. The '090 patent does disclose a scooter device that has a tiltable frame. The tiltable frame permits the steering assembly and wheels to tilt slightly, in parallel, permitting a user to lean the scooter into a turn, etc., thereby enhancing the riding experience.
The '687 patent also discloses a scooter device having narrow foot placement platforms. The '687 patent utilizes discloses a scooter device that uses a yoke and linkage arrangement that permits the steering mechanism and wheels to tilt in parallel, permitting a user to lean the scooter into a turn, etc. In the '687 patent, the rear wheels are fixedly mounted in place and the frame is configured such that there is no independent movement of the position of the rear wheels.
The prior art also includes tricycles and like devices that may have a front wheel, a pair of rear wheels, a seat, and a rear platform or frame member that extends between the rear wheels and provides enhanced structural connection between the rear wheels.
The scooter devices of the prior art are disadvantageous because they teach narrow foot placement platforms that do not give a user more space to move and/or to more casually or carelessly place their feet (or to welcome additional riders or perform stunts, etc.). Scooter devices of the prior art are also disadvantageous in that they do not provide this or like features in a scooter device with biased direction wheels and/or tiltability of the steering mechanism or frame to enhance performance, etc. The prior art is also disadvantageous in not teaching a scooter device that may be folded or otherwise made more compact for storage or transport.